crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EpicWikipedian
IMPORTANT NOTE: Sorry, everyone, but my time on Bandipedia on weekdays will be very limited as of 25 January 2012. I know that this is bad, but this is unavoidable and it is due to personal life issues. I will become active again for a week or so in mid-February 2012, but after this I will become inactive once more. For now, I suggest that you discuss any wiki-related issues with Crashfreak99. However, if you really need a response from me, not Crashfreak99, post your comment here, and expect to wait for up to 24 hours for a reply. Thank you for listening. ---- Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or deleted your page). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. It's OK anyway, that logo was too small. BandiCooper 15:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I think we have hackers. A bunch of people where just on chat and where having a talk(in another langauge) one of them even impersonated me by calling themselfs Crashfreak66 and using my avatar. I blocked him then a unregistered user somehow changed his rights to none even though he had no special rights in the first place.Crashfreak99 16:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok I think it might be Komodo. Also if it is then he could hack to unblock himself and on chat there was about 4 of the suspects and when I blocked one of them they all left.Crashfreak99 16:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't the chat on here supposed to be removed?Crashfreak99 17:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well true but no one really goes on it in BH either.Crashfreak99 17:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I blocked one of the Jorgensons last night, by the way. Also, if Komodo can unblock himself, then why don't you just desysop him? BandiCooper 20:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should just contact Wikia to remove his buerocrat rights, just in case he is the Jorgensons? I was suprised you didn't notice that when you edited the page.Crashfreak99 16:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) For some reason the Toxic Waste page didn't let me resize the image in the infoboxCrashfreak99 16:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Smaller. It normally works when I change it with px but when I do that it shows all the file and stuff on the actual page.Crashfreak99 17:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I did what you did but it didn't work. I guess it's just my laptopCrashfreak99 17:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I will keep that in mind. I am trying to get images for all the CB1 infoboxes.Crashfreak99 17:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Good that's what we really needCrashfreak99 17:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Huh? what image?Gamermead 18:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) So what did i do wrong?Gamermead 18:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) What does "watermarked" mean?Gamermead 18:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait, did I do something wrong or dare you just showing me the warning? BandiCooper 18:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) They're good. BandiCooper 18:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) This is a response to the message you left on my talk page. If you must know, I was not trying to abuse my blocking rights at all. I was simply trying to stop the vandal in question before it got out of hand. I never realized we had a block policy on this wiki since you make all these changes and don't inform the other admins about it. I never block any user just to abuse my power for your information. If a person makes an honest mistake, then I will simply help the person rather than berate or degrade them. If the person is making intentional bad edits though, then I will block them. I will admit though that the indefinite block is my fault on my part, and that is partly due to me not reading the new policies that this wiki have made. In the future, I will try to be more careful with my blocks. And for your information, I am an administrator on another wiki so I know how the whole scheme works. I always try to be fair for the people below me and never try to abuse my powers. If I make a mistake though, I'd rather you point it out instead of threatening to take my powers away. No need for you to take a power trip all the time. -- The Magnum Master 23:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I know it sounds like I criticize you all the time, but I really like the new layout you made for the front page. It looks much better and organized with the new Crash Bandicoot banners. I especially like the Wumpa Fruit banner at the top. I apologize if I sound like I am criticizing you all the time, but this time I wanted to point out that you did a good job. -- The Magnum Master 23:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) no it's not like that at all it's because I have stuff on at the moment and my edit count is going up because I am editingCrashfreak99 16:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed the page number has decreased quite dramatically over the past few days. BandiCooper 16:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think we should just rewrite them. Just keep in mind that if a page is very poor, you should just mark them as in need of cleanup. BandiCooper 16:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I think we should aim for the 1,100 page mark. Also, is there a list of deleted pages somewhere? BandiCooper 14:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I was in school when I revived Toxic Waste (Hazard). BandiCooper 14:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ok also about Twinsanity tips and tricks. I am putting Totem Hokum part 1 up tomorrowCrashfreak99 18:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I am on that wiki and it works well on thereCrashfreak99 18:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Do you think we should have a section for quotes in the character pages? A lot of wikis have them. BandiCooper 13:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't finish the quotes section right now as youtube videos won't load properly (I need them to look for good quotes). BandiCooper 13:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Level Infobox Template Is a general level infobox template, or each game uses its own specific template? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 15:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering if I could make this template used as a general level infobox, so all games can use it. There will be many parameters, but unused parameters will just not show up. Can I do that? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 00:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for giving me permission! Can I use the as the general template? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 12:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I like it. It will help the wiki run more smoothly. Good job.Crashfreak99 18:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool it's not me thoughCrashfreak99 16:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I hope you get active again soon. I just want to say I've loved having you helping on the wiki and I'm glad you joined Bandipedia.Crashfreak99 16:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok also I haven't changed it at all. Ok I just hope it dosen't happen when I'm at schoolCrashfreak99 07:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ok I will try Crashfreak99 09:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reply I haven't seen the navbar that you're referring to, so I think I have a fairly good idea of what you mean. Have you seen Wikia's new experimental navbar? I have it in effect on the Uncharted wiki and it might better suit the purpose/customisation you need. It will be replacing the current navbar style in the near future across Wikia, so it might be worth looking into. --Klock101 13:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Strange In what way will things be strange? BandiCooper 14:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I haven't had the chance to contact them yet. I will make a blog post on wikia about it tomorrow and if they do not respond by friday we might consider moving.Crashfreak99 17:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok but keep in mind what Klock101 said as well.Crashfreak99 07:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) doneCrashfreak99 16:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Please join my watermarked images projectCrashfreak99 16:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Navbar thingamajig Do you think it would be a good idea to add Bandipedia: Projects under the vote section in the purple bar at the top (not sure what it's called) because it involves voting? BandiCooper 18:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Well the caps everywhere thing counts as minor vandalism, so that's already covered. BandiCooper 19:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. BandiCooper 19:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I agreeCrashfreak99 08:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I think we should switch to monobookCrashfreak99 18:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC)